A New Foresight
by loveactuallyy
Summary: It was written on a crumpled yellowed piece of paper, laying between two thick pages of The book of Damnation. How was Caleb to know this one piece of paper told the sons about their future soul mates? A war is brewing, and so is the son's love lives... All Sons/Soul Mates
1. Chapter 1

A new foresight - loveactuallyy

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from The Covenant. All I own is my own characters who you'll be meeting soon.

* * *

It is written on a crumpled yellowed piece of paper, laying between two thick pages of The book of Damnation. The handwritten wording is royal gold ink, letters leaning and joined perfectly in pure historical beauty. It's a small paragraph, surrounded by small drawings of roses and gold swirling patterns, all joined up with sketchy thin lines.

Caleb Danvers squinted as he read from the page he had never seen before, or simply hadn't taken notice of. It wasn't long before the eldest member of the Covenant was to ascend and he wanted to go through the heavy book which had been passed down through the generations, just to make sure he hadn't missed anything- but it'd appear he had. A single sheet of paper had managed to hide itself within the pages of the book, and Caleb was confused as to how he hadn't noticed it before. He thought he'd practically read the book word for word, yet a single page had been discovered within a simple flick through to remind himself just how much pain he would be going through within the upcoming months.

He picked the crisp paper up from where it had fell out onto his lap and slowly began to read the gold wording.

_The first son falls for the stubborn kind, but he knows that she is the one if patience is continued. Pope, however, is a greedy kind, and tends to forget that love is the strongest feelings man can feel. But when that one is found, love is powerful than greed can ever be. _

_The second will be a lady from far away, coming and fitting into his life perfectly. There will be no unwillingness when these two meet, though her beauty may catch other eyes, and for that rifts may be caused, for this is the alluring lady fit for a Danvers.  
_

_The third is a young girl near to home, never far away. She's understanding and attentive, her mind large yet her heart larger. Strong witted and bold, she fits fully with her one true love, none other than the powerful Parry.  
_

_For a Garwin, his soul mate lies within the enemy, where war and passion combines into one, creating the force of love. These two share the roughest of stories, yet some of the smoothest memories, though love is sometimes better left a secret.  
_

_And for the youngest son, a match of opposition is given. A Simms must travel outside of his comfort area to truly understand the meaning of love, and when he discovers it, he will understand the true meaning of 'opposite's attract'. _

"'Opposite's attract'? What?" Caleb murmured in confusion, reading the passage once again, the confusion simply burying deeper into his mind whilst several questions concocted around slowly. How was he able to go through this book for years without realising this hidden page? What exactly do these sentences mean?

Pulling out his shiny state-of-the-art mobile, he simply pressed two buttons before placing the phone to his ear and waiting with urgency for a response. It only took three rings.

"Hey bro, where you-"

"Pogue, phone Tyler and meet me at Reid's house, I'll be there in twenty minutes." The elder boy stated, cutting over his best friends deep voice.

"What? Why-"

"I don't have time to explain, just meet me there okay?" With one last press of a button, Caleb inserted his phone into his jeans pocket and stood from the cold black seat he was sat upon and carefully folded the ratty paper twice and slid it into his back pocket. With swift movements, he made his way out of the basement of the Colony house and with a swipe of his hand, the flames disappeared from atop the candles, making the room a complete pitch black.

* * *

Sunday's are always the laziest day of the week, whether in the Summer holiday or not, Reid Garwin would find waking up before 12pm on a Sunday mind boggling. After a week of using up so much energy, it should be logical that Sunday is the day to relax and to put it simply- stay in bed all day.

But unfortunately for Reid, his lazy Sunday was ruined by someone roughly slapping his head, making his blonde mop fall into his face, a stinging sensation throbbing from his left cheek. Eyes wide open, he bolted up from his side sleeping position, alert with blurry vision. His dark black sheet fell from upon his body at his sudden movement, his hair falling in front of his eyes. Blinking a couple of times, he looked up to find a large body standing above him, making him double-take.

"What the fuck, Pogue! How'd you even get in here?" He spat, hitting the boy in question in the stomach from where he sat in his large bed.

Pogue grinned through the slight pain he felt after Reid's blow. "Well you wouldn't answer the door so I used to get in, what're you still doing in bed anyway, it's one in the afternoon!"

Reid glanced at the digital clock at his bedside, reading 01:06 in glowing green letters. Shaking his head, he turned to back to Pogue, "What really matter is why the fuck you're in my house and why you're even here!" The blonde pushed the older boy out the way as he stood up, searching his dark carpet for the cleanest shirt he could find. He picked up a plain black polo, sniffing it, before putting it on.

Pogue scowled. "That's disgusting." Reid merely shrugged. "And I don't know why I'm here, Caleb phoned me asking me to get Tyler and meet him here. Must have known you'd still be asleep, what'd you get up to last night anyway... or should I say 'who'?"

Reid smirked, his eyes still looking tired. "That's for me to know, my friend, and you to never find out." He turned out of the room, dressed in only the shirt and a pair of black boxers, brushing his hair with his hands as he did so. Pogue followed behind, shaking his head as he did so.

"So, where's Tyler then?" Reid asked he made his way into the enormous kitchen of the Garwin manor. The walls were a dark beige with white stone surfacing. Everything was bright and clean, the antithesis to Reid's jet and rugged bedroom.

"'Spose he's on his way, he said he'd get here for ten minutes, and that was fifteen minutes ago." Pogue answered, taking a seat on the brown leather stools. Reid grabbed a box of Frosties from one of the many cupboards before joining Pogue around the island.

"Unusual for Baby Boy to be late..." Reid commented before digging his hand into the box of cereals, bringing back a handful and trying to fit as many as he could into his mouth, many falling down onto the counter top in front of him. Pogue snickered, at both Reid's comment and his antics.

"I really don't understand why girls like you so much." He muttered, raising an eyebrow as the blonde picked up the small flakes from the counter and tried to throw them into his mouth.

Reid snorted, "Don't tell me that when you're not around Kate, you don't slob out. I know you Parry, you're just as bad as me when no ones looking, I just don't care whose watching." He went back to digging his hand into the box, pulling out more cereal.

"Yeah, yeah, what-"

"Hello? Reid?" A yell came from somewhere deeper inside the house, most likely the large hallway.

"In the kitchen, Baby Boy!" A few seconds later, the youngest member of the Covenant came through the large doorway into the kitchen, hair tidy and eyes glistening.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" The dark haired boy placed himself upon a stool next to Reid, snatching a handful of the cereal, to which Reid slapped his hand away. Glaring, Tyler carried on, "What's with the meeting?" He directed his question more to Pogue, guessing Reid wouldn't know as he looked to have just rolled out of bed.

"Don't know." Pogue answered. "Caleb asked me to get everyone here, and that's what I've done."

Reid laughed to himself. "If Golden Boy asked you to jump off a cliff, would you?" He teased, smirking at his own joke. Pogue, on the other hand, didn't find it nearly as humorous and swung out his leg, kicking Reid hard in the shin with his bike boots. The blonde hissed and gritted his teeth, Pogue simply smirked in return.

"Guys?" The low and rushed voice of Caleb echoed through the house.

"In here!" Pogue shouted back, realising Reid would be unable to answer due to the food stuffed into his mouth.

It was merely seconds after that Caleb bounded into the kitchen, roughly pulling out a stall from under the island and sitting on it. He unfolded a piece of warn-out paper and slapped it onto the counter, the three younger boys jumping back in surprise of the harsh banging. "I was looking through the Book of Damnation and I found this. I don't understand it but it seems important and I just don't understand how we wouldn't have found it before!" He puffed out, quite obviously out of breath.

Pogue was the first to act, picking up the page and reading it word for word, eyebrows creasing as he did so. "...Well, to me, it sounds like it's talking about... girls?"

Reid's ears pricked. "Girls?" He lent over and snatched the paper away, turning it to read it himself. "What does it mean by 'within the enemy'? Mine sounds like total bollocks."

Pogue squinted in confusion. "What do you mean, _yours_?" Caleb was the one to answer him, whilst Tyler took the passage to read.

"No, that makes sense. Think about it; it talks about each son and their 'soul mate'. It's obviously telling us what she'll be like, where to find her, something that's going to happen-"

"So, you're saying that it's telling us the future?" Tyler asked, placing the crumpled sheet back into the middle so each son could read it.

Caleb shrugged. "I suppose that's exactly what I'm saying."

Pogue took that paper back and read over his small paragraph. "Mine says _near to hom__e, _so maybe that means Kate?" Pogue wondered out loud, looking at his brothers for their thoughts. Caleb and Tyler shrugged whilst the blonde simply rolled his eyes.

"It's probably all a bunch of bullshit. I'm not being funny, but 'secret' and 'within the enemy?' It makes no sense." Reid carried on eating his cereal, as if there was no care in the world.

Tyler shook his head at his closest brother. "Yeah? I think it means more than that. And let's be honest, if it is true, it doesn't state when this person is going to come, and therefore we don't know if she's in our lives yet."

Reid snorted and shook his head. "Seriously Baby boy, listen to yourself. You turning into the next Romeo or something? Seriously, it's stupid, an ancestor probably wrote it and put it in there to prank us or something."

"Yeah, well if it was going to be any of our ancestors, it would be yours." Pogue pointed out accusingly. "As much as I think it is really weird, I do think it means something."

Caleb sighed. "It doesn't make sense still, even if we have just worked out what it's about. We've been through that book numerous times, how come we hadn't seen it until now?"

"Maybe it wasn't important until now?" Tyler suggested.

With an exaggerated moan, Reid stood from the stool and walked back over to the cupboard to put back his box of cereal. "Look, if we can't figure it out, there's no point even worrying about it. You've just gone and got your panties in a twist, haven't you Caleb?" He sat back upon his stool, leaning upon his elbows, facing the other three boys.

Pogue sighed. "As much as I hate to agree with Blondie, I'm going to. There's really no point in worrying about it." Standing up also, he pushed a hand through his hair and readjusted his jacket. "Now, I'm going back to where I came from, I'll see you guys later."

It wasn't long after that Caleb followed his steps, telling the two youngest Covenant members he was going to do some 'research'. The two left sat in silence for a moment, and Tyler was sure that if he didn't speak soon, Reid would most likely fall back to sleep. "I think it means something."

Reid, confused at the sudden statement, turned to Tyler with a bewildered look on his face. "What?"

"I said, I think it means something." He repeated.

Reid rolled his eyes, "Seriously Baby boy, back up. It's probably a bunch of bull." He repeated his words from earlier.

Tyler shook his head. "No, I really think it does, it makes so much sense." Tyler paused. "And I know you think the same."

"What?" Reid's response was so confused and sharp, Tyler raised his eyebrows.

"Oh come on, Reid. Yours talks about keeping a secret, and I know you've been hiding something from us all... or _someone._"

Reid's expression was in utter obscurity. "I have no idea what you're talking about Tyler, but you really shouldn't be throwing accusations around like that." His voice remained calm, and his expression now relaxed.

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going to head off too, man. I'll see you later or something." Tyler stood, and Reid followed him to the door where they exchanged their goodbyes and fist banged.

Closing the door behind Tyler, Reid stood and shook his head. It didn't take him long to decide what to do next and began to make his way back up the grande stair case with the full intentions of going back to bed.

* * *

**Author's not**: Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Please send in feedback so I know what you think! - loveactuallyy


	2. Chapter 2

A new foresight - loveactuallyy

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from The Covenant. All I own is my own characters who you'll be meeting soon.

* * *

Caleb sighed, reading over that same passage over and over again. He hadn't gotten any closer to figuring out anything about the scrap of paper, and with school starting in a couple of days and ascending coming soon afterwards, he didn't have much more time to concentrate on something which he found practically unsolvable.

The sudden ringing of his phone made him jolt forward in surprise. He turned to look at his bedside digital clock, reading the glowing letters to tell him it was 01:24am. Sighing, he answered, wondering who would he phoning him at this time.

"Hello?" He asked tiredly, forgetting to even check whose name was flashing on the screen.

"Caleb, man, are you seriously still up and looking over that soul-mate thing? You're thinking _way _to into it, bro. Get some sleep." Pogue's deep voice was heard on the other end.

"I don't know man, I can't help but think it means something big." Sighing, Caleb stood from his place at his desk and walked towards his on suite, deciding Pogue was probably right. "Why are you phoning me and telling me to get sleep when you're clearly up too? A little hypocritical."

Pogue laughed at the other end. "I just got back in from seeing Kate, thought I'd phone to see if you were still up and fretting. Turns out I was still right."

"Yeah, well you're right. There's bigger things to think about now anyway. I'm going to get some sleep, will probably need it if we're going to Dell's tomorrow night."

"Yeah man, bring on senior year!" Caleb shook his head at Pogue's words. If only he could be so carefree about it.

"Right, call you tomorrow, man."

"See you, man." Caleb pressed the red button on his phone, and placed it upon the shelf above the sink as he grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste. He was just about the squirt the thick white liquid out onto the brush when he felt it. It was soft, but someone was definitely using.

A growl came from within. "Reid."

* * *

Pogue ran up the large staircase as quietly as he could, trying make sure he didn't wake up any other occupants at the Parry Mansion. He'd had a great night out with Kate and now couldn't wait to get into bed and fall asleep. He walked down the large hallway towards his room, pausing momentarily when he heard a small laugh coming from behind one of the antique doors. He stopped, confused, before walking over to the door, and opening it slowly, poking his head around the door.

Penelope Parry was sat on her bed, legs crossed with the bedside lamp on besides her. Her mobile was tucked under her ear, a large smile on her lips as she giggled down the phone, one hand twirling her dark blonde hair around her finger.

Frowning, Pogue entered the room fully, making his sister jump in process. "Who the hell are you speaking to at this time of night?" He asked, leaning against the door frame, eyebrow raised.

Rolling her green eyes in annoyance, Penelope spoke to the person on the other line first. "Hang on one second." She took the phone and pressed it to her pyjama covered chest, so the person on the other end wouldn't be able to hear her conversation she was going to have with her brother. "It's none of your business, now go away." She told him, waving her hand at him for extra measure.

Pogue did the exact opposite though, and began to make his way further into the room that was fit for a princess. "Come on, who is it? Not a boy, I hope." He teased, folding his arms over his broad chest.

Throwing her head back in annoyance, Penelope groaned. "No, now go away before I make you go away." She pointed to the door and waited impatiently for Pogue to exit.

Grinning as he new he'd annoyed his younger twin sister, Pogue held up his hands in mock surrender and began to make his way back out the room. Shutting the door behind him, he carried on as he was doing before and began to make his way back to his own room, a small smile on his face.

As soon as she knew Pogue had gone for good, Penelope brought the phone back to her ear, smiling as she spoke. "Sorry, Pogue came in and started asking questions. Y'know, sometimes I wonder what it'd have been like to be born into another family." She pondered, giggling once she heard her partners response. "No, no, not yours." She paused again to listen to the other person talk. "Dells? Yeah, of course I am!" Another pause. "Well, I've planned to get ready with Kate already, so I'll probably meet you there?"

* * *

"Hm, right babe, I gotta go." Reid drawled down the phone as he approached his dormitory door. He was sure Tyler would asleep by now.

"_How many times, Garwin. Call me babe one more time, and I'll-_"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you'll knock my gorgeous smile off my gorgeous face, I know _babe_" He just couldn't help but wind her up, he loved it when she got angry.

"_Garwin-_"

He cut her off once again, his smirk plastered upon his lips. "You can punish me tomorrow, I've really got to go. I'll see you at Dell's." He lent back against the wall next to his door, one leg up against the bricks.

"_Ha, you'd be so lucky. See you tomorrow, maybe._" Reid didn't get a chance to respond as she'd already hung up. Shoving the phone into his back pocket, he pushed open the door to his dorm, walking in with the intention to be quiet, all until he seen Tyler, wide awake, sitting on his bed with his phone to his ear, a goofy smile on his face.

Tyler dropped the smile when Reid walked in. "Hey, I've gotta go, Reid's just got back. Yeah, see you tomorrow, bye." Hanging up, he put his phone on the bedside table and turned to the blonde who was now sitting on his bed, looking at Tyler with a raised eyebrow. "What?"

Reid shrugged. "Who was that?"

"A friend."

"A secret friend?"

"No."

Laughing and shaking his head, Reid stood back up and began to pull off his clothes to get into bed. Once stripped down to his boxers, he turned off the light and got into his bed, the room now a pitch black.

The two brothers laid in silence, and Reid was extremely close to unconsciousness when Tyler spoke. "Where were you, anyway?"

Confused and quite unaware Reid had just been spoken to, it took his a few moments to understand the question he'd just been asked. "I uh- went back home."

"What? Why?" Tyler turned onto his side, so he could face the older boy.

Relising he wasn't going to get sleep anytime soon, Reid rolled onto his back and rubbed his eyes back awake. Sighing, he spoke. "Because... I forgot to shut a window. Don't want burglars, do I Baby boy?"

Tyler rolled his eyes, Reid always had to have a smart ares comment. "If a burglar could have got over the steal gate and through the alarm system to even get into the front garden, I don't think a closed window is going to stop him from getting into your house." Tyler was suspicious, burglars were the last thing the Garwin's needed to worry about, they had enough money to replace everything in the household, and not just once.

"Well, as I am now the man of the house, I felt the need to make sure everything was safe." Tyler snorted at this response. Since Reid's parents went away a lot of the time due to work, Reid had deemed himself 'Man of the House', even though he was barely there himself due to school.

"Yeah right, that's an excuse." Deciding he wasn't going to get a suitable answer, Tyler turned back to get into a comfortable position to welcome sleep. But it was now Reid's turn to keep Tyler awake.

"What do you _mean_? It wasn't even an excuse, it was a reason. A reason which, to be honest, I don't care if you believe or not." Reid folded his arms, and pouted, even though Tyler couldn't see him.

Rubbing his hands over his face, Tyler groaned. "I'll believe that when I have proof."

"You're asking for the impossible Baby boy. Just take my words as the truth."

"Even though they aren't?"

"They _are_!"

Tyler sighed. "Whatever Reid, I can't be bothered anymore. Night."

A sharp chuckle came from the blonde, "Night honey."

The soft hit of Tyler's spare pillow hitting Reid's face sounded around the dark room before a large '_fuck_' before the silence finally fell, then was over taken of the deep breathing of two teenage boys.

* * *

A dark haired teenage boy sat in his new home, a dormitory at Spenser Academy. A dark smile graced his handsome features. It all began tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry for the short and boring chapter! It's kind of a fill-in. The next chapter will be when it all really starts, and I will be following the story of the Covenant, but adding my own storyline and characters and will hopefully make it a little original so I don't bore you! **

**Now, I have a question- I can't decide whether to keep Pogue with Kate, or involve another OC, so I'm going to let you, my readers, choose.  
**

**Thanks to kvsgrl, amanda and my other guest reviewist :) Your reviews motivate me! If you have any questions, I'll be happy to answer, of course unless it isn't "Who are the soul-mates?" As that is a surprise for now. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! - loveactuallyy  
**


	3. Chapter 3

A new foresight - loveactuallyy

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from The Covenant. All I own is my own characters.

* * *

The air was fresh and crisp, with a slight chill. Large bonfires were in place, the fires a big orange and yellow, reaching through the gaps of the logs as if locked behind bars. Hard logs were left randomly around the beach for people to sit upon and metal trash cans were also lit up with fire, for people to stand around and warm up their hands. Even with summer just ending, it was still cold in Ipswich. Half of the cars and trucks were parked all over the beach, many full with barrels or cans of alcohol whilst the other half were parked on the top of the hill, some with their headlights flashing down onto the party below. Sticks stuck in the sand with a fiery top, leading people down from the top of the hill down to the party, where many teenagers were dancing wildly in their drunken states to the blasting music from the DJ. There were people everywhere, dancing on the roofs of cars, sitting upon the logs, standing around the trash cans and even a couple of alcohol intoxicated teenagers in the ice cold sea.

A young girl, seventeen, with dark wavy brown hair and matching dark brown eyes, stood at the top of the hill next to her brothers truck, swaying gently to the music, a bottle of vodka mixed with lemonade in her hand. She was no where near drunk, but the alcohol had now taken away the sense of coldness, which was extremely needed due to the length of her short shorts. Stood besides her was three guys, one being her brother and one girl, who was her room-mate. They were a pretty tight group, almost as tight as the beloved Sons of Ipswich.

Daphne Abbott rolled her eyes at the oh-so-orignal name. It sounded like a gay boy band that dressed in leather and spikes and were into everything gothic and guy-liner. Daphne laughed to herself, imagining the youngest Son wearing guy-liner. He was just too angelic for that. Smirking to herself, she thought she'd make up a name for her own friendship group. Maybe _The group of awesomeness. _No, that wouldn't do. Daphne didn't put Bordy Becklin under the caption of 'awesome', maybe idiot, but not awesome. The petite girl was soon about to start coming up with more names to do with the number five, when her room-mate and best friend, Kira Snyder, waltzed past her and began to make her way down onto the beach.

Confused, Daphne looked at her elder twin brother to a reason. "What's got her all rushed?"

Aaron's light eyes squinted as he followed Kira's figure strut away. "Danvers."

Rolling her eyes in exaggeration, Daphne threw her head back. "Of course." It was known to any person with use of their eyes and ears that Kira had a dramatic -and quite sickening- crush on Caleb Danvers, even though she spent most of her time hanging from Aaron's arm.

Aaron, with a large snarl on his face, began to follow behind the ginger haired girl, his strides heavy. Bordy and the other male in the group, Ryan Bael, followed behind him, obviously unsure on what to do.

Daphne stood, a hand on her hip and scowl on her face as her eyes followed the four beings towards the group of infamous boys and three girls, one she recognised as the super annoying and gossipy Kate Tunney and the other as the tough girl sister of Pogue. The blonde, she didn't know. Deciding it was either stand at the top of the hill and look like some sort of creepy perve, or actually walk down and interact herself, Daphne took a large swig of her vodka and lemonade before beginning to make her own way down the hill, digging her old converse into the sand to make sure she didn't end up on her arse on the way down.

* * *

"Tell me, how does one go about getting into Spencer from a public?" Sarah Wenham had one word for this girl, rude. All she knew was her name was Kira, and she already had the label of being the resident bitch.

"Why don't you give it a rest, Kira?" Caleb's deep voice was calm, as he didn't want to sound too much like he was _telling_ and not asking.

"Why don't _you _give it a rest?" Aaron barged his way in front of Kira, getting straight up into Caleb's face. The other three members of the Sons of Ipswich flanked around Caleb just as Bordy, Ryan and Daphne arrived.

"I don't want any trouble, Aaron."

Aaron smirked, "I'm sure you don't." His light blue eyes were lit up, he almost looked psychotic.

"You posers make me want to puke." Bordy threw in, stepping forward to stand closer to Aaron, his fists clenched as if ready for a brawl.

"Is that so?" Reid decided now would be the right time to get involved, a challenging smile dancing upon his lips.

Rolling her eyes and thinking the situation was just too typical and unclever, Daphne pulled Bordy back by the hood of his jacket. "Why don't you boys go back to doing each other up the arse and stop acting like you're the kings of Ipswich." She told the four Sons, folding her arms over her chest, her bottle still in one hand.

Penelope, with a look of hatred, got in Daphne's face. "And why don't you go back to dirty hole you crawled out of?"

Reid, who was closest to the dirty blonde haired girl, pulled her back. "Don't get too close Penny, you might catch something." He drawled.

Daphne sent Reid a knowing smirk before letting her eyes drop back down on Penelope. "You heard your owner, Penny. _Sit._"

The youngest Parry didn't say anything back this time, but she sure looked like she wanted to wipe the smirk off Daphne's face.

Aaron spoke at Caleb. "You owe Kira an apology." He cocked his head, the same look still in his eyes.

Caleb almost laughed. "Actually, I think Kira owes Sarah the apology." What happened next could have been the beginning to a full blown out fight, but something strange happened.

After Aaron had pushed Caleb, who very nearly pushed him back, a new person got involved. Someone new that not one of the teenagers new his name. He spoke, and sounded confident and sure of himself. "You were being kind of bitchy." He aimed at Kira, who's eyes widened in shock. Then, the weird thing happened. Bordy lent forward, and let everything he'd ate that day fly out of his mouth and onto Aaron's back, splashes of sick flying in all directions. Squeals came from the girls who all jumped back, Sarah putting her hands over her face, Kira screaming in disgust, Kate using it as a reason to wrap herself around her boyfriend, Penelope hiding her face behind her hands to laugh and Daphne to jump back and into Tyler making him stumble.

Bordy kept being sick, and he almost looked like he wasn't going to stop, even when the DJ announced for everyone to leave as he had been informed the cops were on their way. Everyone began to run to their vehicles in hope of being able to get away before the cops arrived, everyone except three people. Aaron was now stripping off his jacket and shaking it, pieces of Bordy's lasagna he had for dinner flying off and landing onto the sand. Bordy himself was just beginning to finish vomiting, his back still bent with his hands on his knees. He looked weak and helpless. Daphne was the other person who wasn't running, as she felt bad for Bordy and instead walked over to him and rubbed his back, a disgusted look on her face.

"You alright there, Bordy? We've really got to go now." She didn't want to rush him, as the last thing she wanted was to be stuck in a car with someone being sick next to her, but she also knew that they needed to get away, and quick.

Breathing heavily, Bordy nodded. "I don't think there's anything left."

Aaron, who still looked appalled, turned to Bordy with a unbelievable look on his face. "There can't be, it's all over my fucking jacket." He muttered, holding the collar of the jacket with his thumb and finger.

"Ugh! Stop moaning and help us get him to the car, will you?" Daphne moaned, grabbing hold of one of Bordy's arms and wrapping it around her neck. Moaning and groaning, Aaron followed his sisters lead and put Bordy's other arm around his neck as they began to lead him back to Aaron's truck like an injured soldier.

* * *

Reid Garwin mentally patted himself on the back for giving Sarah such a fright that she screamed so loud he wouldn't he surprised if everyone in a ten mile radius heard. Of course, he wouldn't tell her that he thought it was extremely humorous, and instead led out to be her knight in shining armor and check the showers out for her as she was original scared that someone had been watching her.

Reid, although actually quite spectacle due to the fact he thought someone had been using and originally left his dorm to check, wore a stoney expression and almost teased Sarah. There was nothing there, as he thought and the two later went their own ways after an awkward silence, Reid's head being elsewhere.

The sound of soft steps and humming gathered Reid's attention, and he smirked, knowing exactly who it was. Walking around the corner of the gothic hallway, he spotted a small girl shoving her hand into the back pocket of her shorts and bringing out a key, ready to push in into the look of the door. A smile on his lips, Reid knew his fun for tonight wasn't over yet.

"Hey!" He called down the hallway, watching as she jumped back in surprise, her eyes wide. Her features turned harsh when she noticed who it was who had decided to scare her.

"For fuck sakes Garwin, did you want to kill me?" She glared, her dark eyes glowing.

Reid continued walking until he stopped in front of her and shrugged. "No. I wouldn't be able to piss you off if you were dead, babe." He leaned over her, feeling superior.

She growled. "How many fucking times, Garwin, stop calling me that."

Snorting, Reid ignored her threat and instead asked his own question. "Why are you back so late, anyway? It's like half two or something." He lent against the wall next to her now open door.

"My friend had a bit of an incident earlier, not too sure if you noticed or not." She drawled, rolling her eyes. "I wanted to make sure he was okay."

"Oh." Reid nodded, as if taking in new information. "And is he?"

"He'll live." The long haired girl muttered before walking a little into her dorm before turning back to the tall blonde, her signature sexy smile on her lips. "Now, are you going to stand out there all night Garwin, or come in?"

Reid raised his eyebrows, "Where's your room-mate?"

"Where do you _think_?"

Grinning, Reid walked into the dorm, lust now shining in his eyes. "Well, in that case, Abbott." He slammed the door behind him, grabbed the small dark haired girl and pushed her up against it, slamming his lips down on hers, his hands instantly flying to her hips as hers went to his neck and hair.

Oh yes, the fun was definitely not over for tonight.

* * *

**Author's Note: Right, now this is where things begin to get interesting! I hope this chapter is better than the last! **

**I'd like to thank kvsgrl, knyte and lilybreez for their input and amazing review, it really motivates me so thank you! Your feedback makes me smile!  
**

**I know I spend a lot of time on Reid, but I think he's probably the favourite Son, and is definitely my favourite, but I will give more parts to the others as well, I just enjoy writing with Reid more, so sorry about that. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and can't wait to hear what you think! - loveactuallyy  
**


	4. Chapter 4

A new foresight - loveactuallyy

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from The Covenant. All I own is my own characters.

* * *

Penelope buried her head further into her pink cased pillow, groaning at the continuous sound of her mobile's ring. All of a sudden, it stopped, and Penelope sighed in relief, letting herself relax in hope of getting back to sleep. But then then ringing begun again.

Realising that whoever it is calling her is extremely persistent, Penelope reached out her hand and searched for her phone, grabbed it, and pulled it towards her. Pressing the right button, she held the phone to her ear. "Uh... hello?"

"_Penny, why haven't you been answering! I've phoned three times already_." Kate's chirpy and girly voice came through the line, before she giggled. Penny took her head from her pillow and raised an eyebrow. Someone had to be with Kate.

"Yeah, I've been asleep, not everyone gets up freakishly early like you." She teased. "Who are you with, anyway?" If Penelope knew her brother, which she pretty well did, she knew he'd still be cooped up in bed snoring.

"_Oh, I'm with Sarah and Chase_." The dark haired girl spoke.

"Chace?" Penelope questioned, confused.

"_Yeah, you know the guy from last night? The one who told Snyder she was being bitchy_." Kate informed, a hint of humour in her tone as she began to giggle again.

"Oh right, I remember him." Penelope drawled, thinking back to the night before. If she remembered correctly, he was quite tall and was extremely easy on the eyes. "So, what are you three doing, anyway?" She asked, turning over and lying on her back. She was officially awake, so might as well get into a conversation.

"_Well, the three of us are going to head into town, and I was phoning to ask if you wanted to come and watch that new movie with Brad in. I'm going to ask Pogue, too_."

"Right, okay, I should be able to come. Don't know if Pogue will fancy Brad, but you never know." She grinned.

"_Right, well we've got to get going. I'll text you the times._" Kate told her.

"Okay, that's cool. See you later." The line went dead and Penelope raised her eyebrows. Well, Kate was obviously eager.

Sighing, Penelope rolled over and groaned. There was no way she was going to get back to sleep now, so she might as well get up and get changed and find something to do for the morning.

* * *

With a strut, Daphne entered the dormitory belonging to Ryan and Bordy, a helmet under her right arm, her eyes instantly going to the latter who was sat up in bed, pale and weak-looking. Worriedly, the teenager walked over to his bed and place a hand to his forehead, frowning. "Well, you don't have a temperature. How are you feeling?" She asked, stepping back and giving him another once-over.

Bordy groaned. "Like shit. I've got a headache and my stomach feels like it's about to explode." He moaned, putting a hand over his abdomen.

Cocking her head to the side, Daphne gave him her analysis. "You're probably just really hungry." She exclaimed. "You did puke up everything you ate yesterday, you're stomachs probably empty."

A gruff voice entered the conversation. "And don't I know it, it ended up all over my fucking jacket." Aaron growled from where he sat at the end of Ryan's bed. Ryan himself was lent up against the head board. "I had to throw it out, gunna have to buy a new one."

Bordy looked at him guiltily. "I'm sorry man, I don't even know why I was sick! I was feeling fine one second, and the next thing I know..." He stopped, shivering at the memory.

Aaron shrugged. "It's not like I can really blame you, wasn't your fault you were sick. It's not even like you drank that much to make you sick." He grumbled.

"It was a bit weird." Ryan added, his face rolled up in disgust. "It was proper projectile vomiting, not like you'd have from catching something."

"But you should be better as soon as you get some food in you." Daphne told him. "Tell you what, I'll go into town and get some paracetamol and also a bacon batch on the way back, that should help."

Bordy smiled weakly. "You'd do that?"

Daphne shrugged. "Sure, got nothing better to do." She teased before turning to her brother and Ryan. "Make sure he drinks plenty of fluids whilst I'm gone, I really shouldn't be too long." She ordered, pointing a finger at them. He only response was a grunt from Aaron and a simple nod from Ryan.

Rolling her eyes, Daphne stalked out of the room and down the numerous cases of stairs until she was in the parking lot. She walked over to her Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle and climbed upon it, making sure her phone and money were deep inside her pockets so they wouldn't fall out. She placed her helmet over her head and started the engine, smiling at the humming sound. She was so glad when her parents had agreed to get her the bike for her seventeenth. Aaron had the truck, and Daphne had the bike, and she couldn't have wished for a better gift.

* * *

Tyler grinned over to Penelope as he drove them down the winding roads in Ipswich, fields and trees being their only view. "So, what made you want to go on a drive?" He asked, looking over to her whilst also trying to keep his attention on the road.

Penelope shrugged whilst looking ahead. "I don't know, just something to do I guess. Plus, it'd be good for us to spend some time together, wouldn't it?"

Tyler nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it would. Feel's like we haven't done something just the two of us in ages." He pondered, trying to think of the last time the two spent their day together.

"I know, we always go out as a group nowadays." She spoke, "So, how are you anyway? Sleep well?" She asked. Penelope herself was still a little tired from being awoken earlier than she would have liked.

The dark haired boy frowned. "I slept fine, but I had some sort of dream. Well, I don't know if it was a dream, but I don't know."

Penelope looked at him in interest. "Yeah, what happened?" She asked, putting her feet up onto the dashboard. Tyler nearly scowled and asked her to remove them, but knew she'd only put up a fight.

"Well, it's about Reid." He began. "I went to sleep and he was there, and when I woke up he was asleep in bed, but I remember waking up a couple of times in the night and he wasn't there." He explained. "When he finally woke up, he told me I must have been dreaming because he'd been there the whole time, but I don't know."

Shrugging, Penelope laughed. "Maybe you were dreaming, you would have heard him leave and come back, surely?" She asked, turning to face him.

"I don't know, maybe..." Tyler sighed. "Unless he used."

"Ah." Penelope shook her head. "That would definitely explain it. He really needs to stop using." She said strictly, as if she was telling him off inside her own mind.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Sighing, Tyler knew he needed a change in subject and began to smirk. Not a bad-boy smirk, because that wasn't Tyler. It was more like a cute kind of smirk. "What about you last night then, little Miss angry? You nearly ripped Abbott's head off."

Penelope laughed freely at Tyler's words. "Yeah, well she shouldn't be such a bitch. Ugh, girls like her need a good slap." She shook her head, a twinkle in her eye.

"And you'd be the one to do that?" He asked her teasingly as he carried on driving through the small roads, a green blur passing beyond the windows.

Penelope snorted. "I wish. I'm just waiting for a good enough reason to actually hit her."

Tyler laughed openly at her comment. "You know, I really like spending time with you, Pen."

Grinning, Penelope returned the compliment. "Yeah? Well I like spending time with you too, Ty."

* * *

"I'm going to see if Pogue wants to catch that new Brad Pitt flick this afternoon, who else wants to go?"

"I will."

"I've gotta run some errands for my mother."

"I already saw it."

Closing her eyes in disbelief and frustration, Daphne couldn't believe who she was stuck in the shop with. Behind the shelf she was stood in front of, she heard two familiar voices. Kate Tuney and Caleb Danvers- two people she really couldn't be bothered to bump into right now. Well, at least it wasn't the crazy Parry girl, she thought.

Picking up the cheapest paracetamol box, she braced herself. Walking around the corner, she seen the two who she knew she would find, alongside the two new students. She pushed in between Kate and Caleb to get to the counter, not bothering to say 'excuse me' or apologise when Kate stumbled a little.

"Ugh, _rude_." Kate sneered behind the petite girls back, arms suddenly folding over her chest, her eyes boring into the back of Daphne's head.

Smirking, the youngest Abbott turned. "Sorry, did you bark something?" She asked, sarcasm dropping from her words.

Kate's jaw dropped, and was about to reply when Caleb got involved. "Leave it out will you, Abbott? There was no need for that."

Daphne looked up at the tall, dark and handsome boy who stood before her and grinned. "Maybe if you kept her on a leash, we wouldn't have had to retort." She told him, shrugging as if it was nothing.

Kate looked like she wanted to jump at Daphne and dig her nails in, but Sarah began to pull her away and towards a make-up display, hoping it would distract her enough. Caleb sighed, "You really know how to go that extra step too far, don't you Abbott?" He shook his head at her before turning to follow the girls. Daphne, who honestly didn't care about Caleb's words, turned and placed the box of paracetamol on the counter, paid for it, and grabbed the box back, turning to leave the shop. She got about three steps before she was stopped by another body.

Looking up, she saw the new guy that was present last night at Dell's. "What do you want?" She asked, confused as to why he was stopping her from leaving.

"You're Aaron's sister, right? The twat from last night." He asked, an innocent smirk on his lips.

Daphne glared. "Fuck you." She went to move past him when he stood in front of her again.

"Wow, sourness must run in your family. Is it in your genes to be egoistical bitches?" Again, he looked innocent, not like he had just insulted anyone at all.

Daphne was about to reply, anger written all over her face, when her phone began to vibrate in her pocket. Deciding the likes of this new guy could wait, she dug her hand into her pocket and pulled out her phone, reading the name 'GARWIN' flashing on the screen. "Someone important?" Chase asked, still smiling at her.

Giving him a look of disgust and deciding he wasn't worth her words, Daphne pushed past him and out of the shop, bringing her phone to her ear.

Chase's smirk turned more evil, a horrid glint in his eyes. It was good to know that the Abbott girl was close to blonde headed Son.

* * *

**Author's note: Right, sorry, does this seemed rushed? I really hope not. But it is 20 to 3 in the morning... Oh well. I hope you liked it! There really isn't much going on yet, I suppose it's all about building everything up. **

**Big, big, big thanks to knyte, Lisa, lilybreez, Sara188 and the two guests, your reviews are fantastic and all made me smile! Like I keep saying, they motivate me to get these chapters out quickly!  
**

**I'm not too sure about Pogue/Kate, but I have plenty of time until my final decision. I hope you enjoyed and keep me informed with your thoughts! Suggestions are welcome and any feedback. Again, hope you enjoyed - loveactuallyy  
**


	5. Chapter 5

A new foresight - loveactuallyy

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from The Covenant. All I own is my own characters.

* * *

It was one of the last night's of freedom before school, and the elder students of Spenser Academy were at the local bar, having a good night before subjecting their time to studying and homework. Nicky's was heaving with students not only from Spenser, but also from public schools near by, having fun and socialising. There was plenty of pool and football tables for entertainment as well as a jukebox and dance floor. Many tables and chairs surrounded the bar area where Nicky himself was serving fries and drinks.

Tyler watched Penelope as she leaned across the pool table, and couldn't help but smile. He was happy they'd been spending more time together these last couple of days; he'd missed her. He always thought she was a little over the top, a little eccentric and loud... but he'd gotten used to it and slowly began to like it. She was a firecracker, someone who doesn't care what others think, someone who is willing to speak their mind to anyone at any time. A real tough cookie. The total opposite to Tyler.

He remembered when they were younger; he was actually quite scared of her, not that he'd tell her that. And now, here they were, having a friendly game of pool whilst Reid observed. Reid, Tyler noticed, was getting more and more secretive, and he wasn't sure why. Glancing over at his blonde friend, he seen he was leaning against the wall closest to their table, biting on his thumb nail and looking as if he was in deep thought. Rather unlike the typical bad boy Reid.

But, something did finally catch Reid's attention. And Tyler's. And Penelope.

Aaron Abbott had arrived, alongside his group of friends. Bordy and Ryan stalked behind him, the first male looking much more healthier than he had a couple of days before. It turned out the bacon batch Daphne had giver him worked miracles. The brunette herself was walking slowly behind the boys, her arm hooked with Kira's as they laughed and gossiped, sending dirty looks and glares to different people around the bar. They were both wearing too little. Tyler didn't quite understand why Aaron let either his sister or kind of girlfriend walk around with so little clothing.

Penelope stood up straight, sneering at the group of five who walked past and to an empty pool table behind them, but not without a challenging smirk from Aaron. Tyler inwardly groaned. No doubt that meant a pool game would arise where money was on the tables. A fight would be sure to break out, it always did.

Tyler and Penelope continued to play, and the youngest son began to realise Reid got a little agitated and unfocused, until Pogue arrived.

"Well, well, well." Reid spoke teasingly as he smirked at his older and larger friend. Pogue greeted the two boys with a handshake before giving his sister a hug and a small kiss on the forehead.

"How long have you three been here?" He asked, grinning at the the two boys.

"Couple of hours." Reid shrugged. "... And would you look at that." Three pairs of eyes followed Reid's gaze. Penelope, understanding where it was heading, scoffed and rolled her eyes.

The girl the three teens were staring at was tall, brunette, and wasn't wearing a lot of clothing. Her black mini skirt was anything but suitable. Reid didn't waste another second, and slammed five dollars down onto the pool table. "Blue, cotton."

Tyler kissed his five dollar note before placing it on top of Reid's. "Pink, lace." Penelope rolled her eyes once more; Tyler acted differently when influenced by the other boys.

Pogue suddenly got confident and slammed his money down. "Boys, that girl hasn't worn panties since she was twelve."

In disgust, Penelope looked away, knowing what was coming next. A shocked scream came before a couple of groans and then a smug Pogue. The same thing happened, every time.

"Thanks boys." Pogue exclaimed cockily, before taking the money and walking back over to the bar.

"How does he do that?" Tyler questioned, shaking his head.

Reid snorted. "She was probably one of his whores before he met Kate."

It wasn't long before Aaron came over followed by Ryan and Bordy, asking for a game of pool. And of course, money was involved. Emotions such as anger and annoyance rose as _I Love Rock and Roll _by Joan Jett began to blast through the bar's speakers. Penelope stood nearer to Tyler, her eyes narrowing as she watched Kira and Daphne dance together, and she noticed many others around the bar also staring at them. She noticed Aaron seemed more bothered with the game and beating Reid, than the fact the majority of male teenagers in the bar were drooling at his sister and kind-of girlfriend.

It was sudden, that Penelope didn't see it coming. A smash was heard, before Reid threw himself forward, pushing Aaron back forcefully. Tyler was grinning behind him. Aaron stood still, a snarl on his face. All attention was now on the two. Without a second though, Aaron lept forward, going for Reid.

The brawl moved to the back streets of Nicky's, mainly because of the threatening shouts the man himself was giving the two boys. Caleb and Pogue had got there in time to make sure nothing severe had happened.

"He made the shot, dickhead." Tyler told, following Aaron, Bordy and Ryan out of the bar. Reid was straight behind him. "You bet him he couldn't, and he did."

"What's the problem?" Caleb spoke, once himself, Pogue and Penelope were now outside. His voice was strong, as if full of authority. Kira and Daphne had now joined the gathering, walking past the Sons and heading straight to their friends.

"It's none of your damn busin-"

Aaron was cut off by a smug Reid. "He bet I couldn't make the shot, and I did." He cocked his head to the side, as if taunting the angry boy.

"Let's just forget about it, okay?" Caleb told, looking over all of the boys.

"Hey!" A shout came from behind. Nicky stood at the top of the steps, a baseball bat swinging in his hands. "Take it someplace else, ladies." He told them threateningly. "Now." He ordered.

"Whatever you say, Nicky." Aaron said, almost mockingly. "Come on you lot." He began to make his exit, pushing past Caleb as he did so.

Kira pulled Daphne along as they hold hands to make sure they didn't part. Reid was the only one to notice the look the smaller girl was giving him. He almost smirked.

Nicky slammed the door once the group had left, and Caleb turned to Reid. "What were you thinking?!"

Penelope groaned. No doubt this would end in a fight.

* * *

She simply stared ahead in boredom, her head leaning on her hand, which was leaning on the arm of the chair. The room had a slight chill, and caused bumps to travel up Daphne's arms and legs. She listened numbly to the words of her friends, as she continued to stare ahead at the wooden door of Aaron's dormitory. Her twin just so happened to be having a mild argument with Kira; something about straightening his hair- which would have probably been amusing, if Daphne could be bothered to listen properly, all whist Ryan and Bordy spoke about who was better looking out of Megan Fox or Keira Knightly.

The dark haired Abbott had a lot on her mind. How could she not? She was keeping a secret from her brother, her friends, her room-mate, her parents, her whole school. Only one other person knew about her secret, and it was his secret too.

Daphne's eye lids began to get heavy, and she could feel herself slowly getting further and further into a slumber, but something caught her eye before they were fully closed.

It was a spider. A spider big enough to make Daphne gasp a little and want to pull her legs up off the floor. She watched it as it quickly crawled in Aaron's direction, it's long legs moving quickly, making Daphne shiver. "Oh my God Aaron, there's a spider! Get it, oh my God!" Daphne squealed as she stood from the chair, her arms wrapping around her body in some sort of protection. It was seconds after she spoke that she noticed Aaron was ignoring her, and Daphne found it odd Kira hadn't taken notice either. "_Hello_?! There's a fucking spider and- fuck, there's another one! Where are these bastards coming from?!" Daphne wasn't petrified and usually so girly around spiders, but these didn't look like your average sized spiders.

"For fuck sake, do something! There's another one!" She frantically told her friends, staring at them in disbelief as another large spider crawled across the dim light room. She watched in disgust as the first spider slyly climbed upon Aaron's boot, and began to crawl up his jean clad leg and further up his body until it was on his shoulder. "The hell, Aaron, it's on your fucking shoulder!" But Aaron didn't reply. Daphne nearly fell into hysterics when she noticed there was now several more spiders crawling around the floor, heading straight towards the three boys and the red head. She had no idea where they were coming from, but more and more spiders began to appear, until it got far too many for Daphne to count.

She couldn't move, too in shock. It was unreal, there was too many spiders and too many questions. All she could do was watch, as if her feet were stuck to the ground and her eyes stuck to the scene. The spiders continued to maneuver towards their individual prey, crawling up their legs and onto their bodies, moving upwards and upwards. Daphne felt sick, repulsed. The eight legged creatures continued to climb, all over their bodies, and Daphne thought she was going to be sick as they slowly made onto their faces.

Why weren't they moving? Why did they not care? Why were they still talking?! Their mouths still opening and closing as the spiders gained closer to the entrance.

Daphne couldn't take it anymore. The rich black insects were now dominating their faces; crawling over open eyes, into open mouths. She needed to be sick, to scream, to escape. They were now coming for her.

* * *

"Look, I hate to be the bearer of boredom, but it is the last night and I think we should all get a good nights sleep before tomorrow." Caleb told in monotone, as himself and friends including Kate, Sarah and Chase, made their way down the gloomy hall of Spenser Academy dorms.

Reid snorted. "What do you mean 'don't want to be', you _are _the bearer of boredom." The blonde received a punch in the shoulder, making him hiss in pain.

"I agree with Caleb." Penelope said smartly, but mostly to just annoy her blonde friend.

Reid was just about to answer with a witty comment when a scream emitted so loud it made every stop their movements, horror covering their emotions.

"The fuck?" Pogue murmured, stepping forward as if he was to investigate. It sounded like someone was in trouble.

The screaming continued and got louder as a dorm door opened, and the screaming girl ran out, fear obvious.

Sarah watched in alarm as Daphne Abbott ran out of the room, screaming in terror, her hands scratching wildly at her arms, through her hair, at her face. She seemed to be hysterical, screaming words such as "Get them off me! Get off!". Sarah didn't know what to do, should she try and comfort the girl? She seemed like she'd been traumatized. Someone else got there first.

"Daphne! _Daphne_! What the fuck, stop _screaming_, what's wrong?!" Aaron strides out of the room behind his sister, grabbing her arms as she continued to scratch at her cheeks. "Stop that, Daphne!"

But she didn't cooperate and instead backed away from Aaron. "Don't touch me!" She screamed, "They're in you!"

Aaron looked at his sister as if she'd magically grew a second head. "What the fuck, what's _in me_?" He asked, taking a step closer, only for her to take a step back.

"The spiders Aaron! They were everywhere! They crawled, they-" Daphne cut herself short, her hand flying over her mouth as her face turned a nastier shade of white. She looked like she needed to be sick.

Aaron looked flabbergasted, his eyes wide in confusion as he stared at his sister who was clearly making no sense to him. And that was when he noticed he had an audience. Now, Aaron was an extremely proud person, but he also wasn't heartless. He knew that his sister was in some sort of hysterical shock, and she needed him more than he needed his pride. "Look Daph, there's no spiders, okay? You were just asleep, it was a dream. Come back inside and we'll t-" He was cut off sharply.

"No." Daphne choked. "No, no, no. I am not going back in there!" She cried, shaking her head wildly, her hair flying around her. "I need to go... I need to get some air." She breathed deeply, horror still written on her face. Slowly, she began to take careful steps back towards the stairs, away from Aaron and the watching eyes.

"Okay, air is good, I'll come-"

"No, please!" It almost sounded like she was begging. "I want to go alone. Please don't come." She turned and ran, trying to get away quick enough before Aaron could follow.

Aaron was in some sort of shock himself; his sister had quite literally gone physco on him, and he didn't understand nor like the fact she almost seemed... scared of him. He pushed his hands through his hair and groaned as he watched his sister run further away.

"Woah man, did Daph take something, or what?" Ryan grumbled from where he stood in the doorway, Bordy and Kira also peering out with shocked expressions.

Aaron shot a glare of daggers at his friend. "Shut up, man!" He turned sharply to his audience. "What the fuck are you bastards staring at?" He huffed before storming over to his friends and shoving them into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Why do I feel like we've just seen something we really shouldn't have?" Pogue muttered, moving from one foot to the other in discomfort.

"I think that's because we just did." Caleb chirped in.

"It's weird." Sarah muttered, her skin a pale pink. "I had a nightmare about spiders last night..."

"Come on guys, let's get going, tomorrow's a big day." He told, trying to change the subject. He turned and kissed Sarah on the cheek, making her blush in response. "Come on, man." He tapped Pogue on the back before beginning to walk away from the group.

"See you guys tomorrow." Pogue grumbled before kissing Kate upon the lips a little longer than normal, as if proving a point to somebody. "Come on, Pen."

"Whatever, whatever. See you guys tomorrow." She waved in exaggeration at the last . ?docid=29207093embers of the group before running to catch up with her brother.

There was a couple of seconds of silence within the last few members before Sarah spoke. "Does anyone feel kind of sorry for Daphne? I mean, she was kind of hysterical for God knows what reason..." She almost whispered, her eyes searching for an answer.

"No." Kate snorted quickly. "Whatever it was, she probably deserved it." She hooked her arm through the blondes and began to lead her down the hall. "Come on, we aught to get ready for tomorrow. Night guys!" She called behind her as they continued walking.

"I'm going to go for a smoke." Reid said gruffly before instantly taking off towards the stairwell speedily. Tyler noticed that the blonde had been awfully quiet throughout the episode and would have thought he'd at least throw in some sort of sarcastic or witty comment. He shook his head. There was no point reading too into it, Reid was one of a kind, and always full of surprises. He turned to Chase.

"Right man, I'll see you tomorrow for your first day at Spenser!" He exclaimed, before shaking hands with the older boy.

"Yeah man, I'm looking forward to it. Night." Chase smirked as he watched the youngest Son walk in the opposite direction, not a care in the world. He grinned at the thought, and slammed his foot on the floor, squashing and killing a shiny black spider which was crawling by.

* * *

Reid didn't understand. He didn't understand the whole scene that had played in front of him moments before. He didn't understand why he _cared _so much.

He found what he was looking for. She sat upon the bottom step, knees brought up to her chest as she sobbed, every so often scratching at her arms of legs. She was a mess, and he'd never seen her like this. It confused him, yet worried him. "Daphne?" He questioned, slowly taking a seat besides her. She didn't acknowledge that she heard him as she kept her face hidden. "Daphne, come on... What was that about?" He tried to use the softest voice he could as to not scare her.

"They were really there Reid, I swear." She lifted her head a small amount, but still didn't look at him. "They were everywhere."

"The spiders?" He asked carefully. From what he'd witnessed, he was pretty sure spiders were mentioned.

She nodded ferociously. "It was disgusting. They just went... everywhere." She shuddered at the thought, and continued to scratch at her arms.

Reid, noticing her constant scratching, grabbed her hands and pulled them away, holding them tightly in his hands as she tried to force them out of his grip. "You need to stop doing that, Daph, there's nothing there!" He told her over and over until she finally stopped protesting. He didn't let go, though. "Aaron said you were asleep... dreaming."

Her dark hair flew wildly as she shook her head. "No, no, no. It couldn't have been a dream... it was too real." She whispered, her eyes shining due to unfallen tears.

Reid sighed, a little unsure of what to do. He'd seen crying girls before, but never in the sort of situation... It was usually because he'd 'forgotten' to ring them back the next day. "Look, why don't I take you-"

"I am _not _going back in there." Daphne's voice cracked as she spoke, and instantly pulled herself away from Reid.

"So what you going to do? Sleep out here all night? I don't think so." Reid drawled, raising an eyebrow whilst studying her. He knew Daphne was stubborn, so this was going to be hard.

"I... I'll sleep in Aaron's truck. I don't know, but I'm not going back. I can't sleep in the same room as Kira knowing she had... spiders in her." Reid's other eyebrow raised. He couldn't get round the thought that she actually believed this dream was real.

"I'm not letting you sleep in your brothers truck." He told her protectively. He thought a second, before coming to a conclusion. "You could, ugh, sleep in my dorm?" He waited nervously for her answer, yet his face still shown a cool and relaxed expression.

Daphne was caught by surprise. Then, all of a sudden, she began to wonder how odd this whole situation was. Reid was sat next to her, almost comforting her. Reid _Garwin_. The same Reid Garwin she'd been fooling around with behind everyone's backs for a while, and yet hadn't whispered a word. The same Reid Garwin that every straight girl in Spenser wouldn't mind getting hold of. The same Reid Garwin who's emotions only consisted of humour, cockiness and occasional anger.

"You mean... even though Simm's is there... and it would just be sleeping." She asked carefully and confused.

Reid swallowed. "Ugh yeah."

"And what do you think Simm's would say?" She pondered, wrapping her arms back around herself as she shivered from the cold.

Shrugging, Reid stood up. "He listens to me, and he probably wouldn't care. Don't worry though, he won't tell anyone. I'll make sure of it." He put his hand out for her to take, and she did. He pulled her up and began to lead her towards his dorm.

* * *

Tyler was in mid-text to Penelope when Reid walked into the room, his signature smirk plastered on his lips. "What? Good smoke?" He didn't get an answer though, as Daphne Abbott walked in behind Reid. "What's she doing here?" He asked, sitting up right on the bed and looking the dark haired girl over.

"She's going to be sleeping here tonight." Reid said casually as he went through his draws and pulling out random pieces of clothing. "Problem?"

Tyler was in some sort of shock. "Well, no, but-"

"Exactly." Reid walked back over to Daphne who was now leaning against the wall near the door awkwardly, "Go put these on." He nodded towards the bathroom.

"Oh right, thanks." She mumbled before taking the shorts and shirt off Reid and going to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. The youngest Son was beyond baffled. Daphne Abbott was being somewhat polite, and... unbitchy.

"What the-" Tyler was once against cut off.

"Look, she's staying here because... she doesn't want to go to her dorm, okay. Just chill out." Reid explained, flopping down on his bed and placing his arms behind his head.

"It's not that, it's the fact that you two practically hated each other an hour ago, and now she's staying in our dorm?!" Tyler thought for a second, before his eyes grew. "She's it, isn't she? The secret you've been keeping from us!"

Reid stayed silent for a couple of seconds, not sure on what to say. "Look, you can't tell anyone. Not even Pogue or Golden Boy, or even Pen." Reid looked straight into Tyler's eye. "We didn't want anyone to find out."

Tyler nodded silently, a little nervous on what would happen if he did happen to tell someone. It was quite in the room for a few minutes, until Tyler cried something out that made them both jump. "She's your soul-mate!"

* * *

**Authors Note: If you hate me, I understand. I am so, so, so sorry for taking so long, but it was my mums birthday and best friends birthday within the same couple of days, and then I had to move from my mums to my dads and back again and yeah, it's been a fiasco. But I'm back, and updates should be more usual again. And to apologise, I've given you my longest chapter yet! Not sure if it's any good, but yeah. **

**I'd like to send out a massive, massive thanks to those who reviewed. I can only apologise for not getting it out quick enough for you all. Big thanks too knyte, Lisa, lalahawaii, nikki, lovewar66, BubblesScream and LadyRanger91. I can't thank you enough for reviewing and sticking with the story and I hope to see more of your input again! **

**Suggestions? Comments? All welcome. - loveactuallyy  
**


End file.
